The invention relates to nematic liquid crystalline substances as additives in mixtures for electro-optical systems, which by utilizing the possibility of changing optical characteristics of liquid crystals, such as transparency, dispersion of light and double refraction, make possible the rendition of numbers, symbols and images.
The possibility of producing opto-electronic components of very low dimensions by utilizing the optical and dielectrical anisotropy of liquid crystals has been in use to a great extent for a long time. Particularly indication systems, which function according to the principle of electro-elastic deformation of twisted homogeneous nematic layers (Schadt-Helfrich-effect), are presently of main interest.
There are always utilized liquid crystal mixtures, because no individual substance can meet the high requirements with respect to mesophase range, chemical stability, viscosity, dielectric and elastic constants, etc. The great interest in the synthesis of new liquid crystalline substances proves that with respect to their various fields of application, the utilized mixtures still remain worthy of improvement.